Diabólicos inventos y como destruyen vidas
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: Lucius Malfoy detestaba la tecnología Muggle. Pero claro, Narcissa solo había necesitado oir el "Quiero" de labios de su primogénito, para rápidamente comprar lo que se le había antojado esta vez. ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Router? ¿Ordenador Portátil? ¡Bah!


**Feliz año, gente~**

**Advertencias: Este fic deja de ser serio desde… Bah. Desde la primera palabra. Humor absurdo de persona absurda. Aún puedes dar media vuelta, total, ya se ha guardado tu visita a la historia en estadísticas. Pero preferiría que lo leyeras, que igual hasta te gusta. Puede que meta la pata (La pataza, diría yo) en algún que otro detallito, pero, es que no me ha dado por investigar demasiado. Bueh~ **

**¿Drarry? ¿Y cómo leches se llama cuando es Snape x Draco? Ah, sí pederastia. (Es brooooma)**

**Disclaimer: Si estos personajes fueran míos hubiera sido un despiporre. Desgraciadamente para mí y mi bolsillo, no lo son. **

**Ala ala. Leed y reviewear, cielos míos.**

**

* * *

**

Sobra decir que Lucius Malfoy no quería tener nada que ver con la tecnología muggle. Si bien en un pasado, los humanos habían considerado repudiable la hechicería y la habían catalogado de demoníaca, con los años, Malfoy había desarrollado tal sentimiento por toda clase de inventos mundanos.

Aún así, su esposa, a la que achacaba mayormente la actitud mimada de su hijo, no había tenido más que escuchar un "Quiero…" en los labios de su primogénito para lanzarse a las calles en busca de su petición.

¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Portátil? ¿Router? Bah, como si importara.

Draco tragó saliva cuando su padre levantó un guante de cuero plagado de hendiduras fruto del fortísimo agarre que el mango de su bastón acababa de sufrir.

-Voy a por… Dejé el libro de pociones en mi dormitorio… -Se excusó tontamente, echando miradas nerviosas al objeto.

Pociones, si, pociones. Que mirara, que mirara. Que se llevase un bonito recuerdo, pues era la última vez que veía el dichoso… la dichosa… la… ¡La cosa, demonios ya!

Lucius no le quitó un ojo de encima a su hijo hasta que no abandonó la estancia. Y entonces se acercó al monitor parpadeante. Y lo primero que vio, fue muchas letras dispersadas por la pantalla. Una imagen pequeñita del escudo de Gryffindor, notó con desagrado. En la misma franja, la foto hipnotizante de una serpiente le dedicó una mirada cruel. Porquería de Muggles, que no podían hacer ni que estuviesen en movimiento.

Alguien había dejado un mensaje escrito a su hijo. Alguien que respondía al nombre de "Hrx2yPtx2r"(1). El mensaje, rodeado de palabras que no comprendía, era el siguiente; "Sí, está bien, condenado Slytherin, yo también estoy deseando de verte…" y una par de signos que no decían nada esclarecedor.

Una ceja se levantó involuntaria en su elegante rostro. La curiosidad de padre preocupado afloró, y se sentó en la silla frente al ordenador portátil "Apple" de último diseño. Al menos, se consoló, el objeto era bastante distinguido. Todo de blanco y con un símbolo que no supo caracterizar bien.

Trató de pulsar una tecla. ¿Esta porquería muggle sería capaz de elaborar una respuesta a la desconocida que amenazaba con destruir el sutil camino que Lucius Malfoy había elegido para que su hijo siguiese? Estiró un dedo enguantado, y osciló sobre las teclas, indeciso. Había decenas de ellas. Decidió empezar por presionar la primera arriba a la izquierda. (2)

La pantalla cambió al momento, notó con cierta incredulidad.

Ahora, el monitor mostraba un montón de letras pequeñas; una historia, como supuso. Leyó en un principio unas palabras escritas en inglés. ", unleash your imagination" que no le dijeron mucho. Y echó un rápido vistazo al relato.

Sus ojos, que habían estado entrecerrados poco acostumbrados al exceso de luz que les llegaba, se abrieron de par en par.

¿Qué decía esto de su querido Severus Snape y su hijo? ¿Qué decía de un roce?

…

¡Por dios, que no hubiese leído la frase "Y entonces… sus labios desesperados, se unieron en un pasional beso"!

¡AQUÍ IBA A CORRER LA SANGRE!

La cosa se estaba pasando de rosca, y sin poder más, apartó los ojos justo cuando leyó la palabra "Erección"

Se le resbaló el bastón enganchado en su brazo, y cayó, seguramente con una abolladura. Le dio lo mismo. Tenía la garganta seca. ¿Le estaría dando un infarto? ¿Le estaba dando un infarto?

Bueno, no, pero como poco, una crisis de ansiedad.

¿Qué utilidad tenía esta tecnología mundana? Sonaba imposible que fuese algo premonitorio, pues cierto era que los muggles nunca tendrían tal don, ni se acercarían a él.

Entonces…

… ¿Esto era entonces un diario?

…

Canalizó pensamientos, reflexiones, ideas e ira en un simple movimiento. A la antigua, sin varita ni mierdas. Dio un empujón al cacharrejo por encima de la mesa donde reposaba. El estruendoso sonido de piezas deformándose y rompiendo, sonó celestial en sus oídos. Y la mirada de lunático que dirigió a su hijo cuando llegó a la habitación, atraído por el ruido, fue como poco, dantesca.

-¿Pa...? ¿Padre? –Balbuceó lastimeramente, mirando su portátil hecho trizas en el suelo.

-¡Draco! … ¡Draco Lucio Malfoy Black…! –Nombró a voz en grito.– ¡Ve empaquetando tu bufanda y ropa de abrigo, porque te ingreso en Durmstrang hoy mismo! ¿¡Como te atreves a… mantener esa aberración de relación con… con…? –Su voz se iba convirtiendo en un gruñido según avanzaba la frase.

La palidez del rostro del Malfoy se acentuó.

-Te has enterado… -Susurró.

-Sí, Draco. Me he enterado. –Rumió todo lo molesto que pudo. - ¡Y por el orgullo de la familia, que pretendo destruir a Severus a cruciatus, y luego ni Avada ni tonterías, le estrangularé yo mismo!

…

-¿Al profesor Snape? –Preguntó, confuso.- ¿Por qué?

-¿¡Como que por qué, Draco! He leído en ese maldito invento…

-¿Ese mald…? –Se paró en seco. Se había encendido una lucecita en la cabecita del heredero de los Malfoy- Ahh… -Susurró. Luego sonrió.- Ahhhh. Padre, pensaba que tenía mayores conocimientos tecnológicos.

-¿Muggle? –Dijo a modo de excusa, con una expresión de fina repugnancia en su rostro.

Draco se encogió de hombros, y más calmado –Pues la idea de exponer su delicada piel al frío inhumano de la residencia Durmstrang le había causado estremecimientos a lo largo de toda su espalda.- se sentó en el sofá, cruzando sus largas piernas.

-Es mera fantasía, padre. Escritos sin importancia que no influyen en ninguna vida. Vamos, por favor… ¿Cuándo un asqueroso muggle tendrá tanto… poder?

-Pero… tu nombre… Y el de Snape… -Sonaba confundido. Cierto era que eso era sobreestimar las habilidades de los humanos no iba mucho con él…

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Antes preferiría darle un beso de tornillo a Sangresucia Granger.

-Esas maneras, Draco. –Corrigió, ya más tranquilo. Se dejó caer en el sofá de cuero frente su primogénito. Miró un segundo hacía el lugar en el que había reposado el objeto.- Entenderás que aún así, prefiero que no tengas nada que ver con estas… porquerías.

Muy a su pesar, aquello venía siendo el mal menor. Asintió a su padre, y seguidamente se levantó con la intención de encerrarse a leer en su habitación.

-De todos modos. –Dijo antes de dejar la estancia.- Realmente solo lo quería para comunicarme y eso...

Lucius le dedicó una lánguida mirada antes de girarse hacia delante y ensimismarse en sus pensamientos.

Desaparecieron sus pasos en el pasillo.

… ¿Con quién quería comunicarse Draco que no tuviera en verano plenas facultades mágicas? …

¿Quién era Hrx2yPtx2r? ¿Qué tenía con su hijo? ¿Era un gryffindor?

Draco dio gracias a Merlín de que el teléfono móvil que le había regalado su madre fuera fácilmente camuflable de la inquisitiva atención de su padre. Pulsó ávido los números del aparato, y pegó su oído. Sonó la línea un par de veces, y cuando descolgaron, respiró profundamente al escuchar su voz.

Pese que nadie le veía, no pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia.

-Sí, sé perfectamente lo que echas de menos.-Y al oír la respuesta, su cara hizo un mohín.-No, mi padre se encargó personalmente de hacerlo trizas. ¿Todavía anda mal esa lechuza tuya?

La conversación siguió amena.

-Ya, cuando te vea mañana… -Dijo Draco, mordiéndose sugerentemente los labios.

Hasta que unos gritos aterradores se escucharon en el salón. Oyó su nombre. Oyó un ruido fuerte, como si alguien hubiese chocado con crudeza contra el suelo.

Y supo exactamente qué estaba pasando.

-Harry, tengo que hacer la maleta. A mi padre le está dando un ataque, -Expresó, con toda la normalidad del mundo. Le interrumpió la voz a gritos- no, no, tranquilo. Es que es muy dado al dramatismo, pero bueno. Me voy, este es el único momento que tengo para huir a la estación. -Explicó, inquietantemente feliz.- Ah, no. Es que creo que ya ha atado cabos. Sí, Harry. Hasta mañana… -Se despidió, lanzando tranquilamente el teléfono a un cajón abierto de su escritorio. Recogió sus cosas rápidamente, y pasó velozmente por su puerta.

Ya entre zancada y zancada a la carrera por el pasillo cargado de objetos, notó divertido, como todos los elfos domésticos corrían hacía la salita donde había reposado su "diabólico invento muggle".

Supuso que al fin y al cabo algo de demoníaco tenían, si por poco no se cargan a su padre.

* * *

**Aclaraciones, y cosas básicas para lograr entender uno de mis fics: **

**(1) No sabía que Nick podría tener el gran Harry Potter por internet. Así que dije, esto mismo: H-rry (Erre por dos, implica que hay dos erres, obviamente) P-tt-r. (Igual, pero con dos tés.) **

**(2)La tecla Esc, obviamente. **

**Y bueno, ¿Por qué elegí esta temática extravagante y un tanto AU? **

**Dios, porque yo misma no puedo vivir sin internet. Bueno, y porque siempre me imaginé algo parecido si algún padre le daba por leer aquí la vida social de su hijo. No elegí a Harry por razones obvias. Y que demonios, me encanta la imagen del elegantísimo Lucius Malfoy con una crisis de ansiedad. Es... Adorable. **

**En fin, gracias por leer, y eso.**

**Haineko. **


End file.
